Cosmic Lust
by thebrokencradle
Summary: After the Cosmic Rust incident Megatron and Perceptor come to an understanding. Little do they know the true nature of their unseen attraction. WARNING: contains slash and allusions to incest.


_**Cosmic Lust**_

… **Private File Accessed…**

This morning at 0956 hours Perceptor – head of scientific research on Earth – was abducted by the Decepticons. He was then ordered to repair their leader, Megatron. We do not know what was given in exchange, we merely know that Megatron was repaired to optimum working capacity – seemingly without question.

From now on Perceptor will be put under close observation by Special Operatives and Security as well as interrogated about his interactions with the enemy.

…**Private File Re-Encrypted…**

…**Memory File Accessed…**

_Perceptor sighed as he waited just a few miles outside of Teletraan's radar. He really needed to find out how to get wheels on his alt-mode. Because the walk had lodged rock and vegetation in his pedes and he was currently picking the piece out with his long, tapered fingers. He had removed his light cannon and the thick gauntlets that usually covered his hands to protect them from the violate chemicals._

"_Hello, Percie."_

_Perceptor jumped and turned, his arm automatically pulling back and swinging forward in a denting slap at the voice so close to his audial._

"_HHHNNNGH!" _

"_Oh, Primus, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Perceptor turned fully as Megatron groaned and sat down, clutching his nasal ridge._

"_You have a nasty back-hand, mech." Megatron murmured, glaring at Perceptor._

"_Don't sneak up on me like that." Perceptor snipped back, running a scan over Megatron. "You're injured."_

"_It's just a pinched wire." Megatron murmured, glaring down at the calf in question._

"_A pinched wire can get worried down to the actual wire and that can make you lose function of the leg for some time." Perceptor knelt before Megatron, the larger mech watching him as he did so._

"_How is it you always…"_

"_Know?" Perceptor smiled and tilted his head. "It's my Vector ability. I'm a technopath."_

"_Like Soundwave?"_

"_Not exactly. Soundwave is a telepath, he can read thoughts and minds, but I can only communicate with physical functions of a body." Perceptor gently probed at Megatron's helm and the mech instantly felt coolants seeping from his optics, the flow stopped once Perceptor pulled away._

"_Fascinating…" Megatron murmured, pondering this new information, thinking about this mech who had somehow captured him in his innocent web. _

_Their strange understanding had started with the Cosmic Rust incident. What no one knew, or had been told, was just how close the two had become in their own way. There was always the animosity between them in the beginning and Perceptor's initial refusal to work on Megatron had definitely strained their relationship._

_But after every battle Perceptor had begun to find himself curious. He had seen Hook's primitive resources and the hack-job repairs that most Decepticons got away with… He highly doubted that Megatron would get any better treatment than his soldiers._

_Then it had happened. Megatron had captured Perceptor once more, discreetly while Perceptor had been on his off day, and had brought him to the Nemesis. He had demanded that Perceptor repair him. The younger mech had done so, considering the entire way sabotaging his own work, but had decided against it. He had been returned to the Autobots without a scratch and none the less traumatized._

_Now… Now they were doing this regularly. After every battle Perceptor, instead of going to his quarters, would sneak off base and repair Megatron. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they went in silence and parted ways silently. _

"_Perceptor." The small mech looked up, his fingers still plunged knuckle deep in Megatron's calf. The older mech looked at him in silence for a few minutes and Perceptor returned to his work. Perceptor finished and stood, stopped halfway there by an enormous hand on his shoulder._

"_Perceptor." Megatron whispered and the young mech paused, staring into crimson optics with his own wide cyan ones. That large hand moved to Perceptor's jaw, thumb pressing to the young mech's chin gently._

"_Yes?" Perceptor's optics flickered in a blink and Megatron stared for a moment before leaning forward._

_Perceptor stiffened and lifted his hands quickly, wriggling to put them over Megatron's mouth. The warlord blinked at him in surprise. No mech or femme had ever refused him in such a way._

"_No." Perceptor stated firmly, trying to wriggle out of Megatron's grasp. _

"_Why?" Megatron asked, surprised._

"_That isn't what this is about." Perceptor stated, looking away from the larger mech. "This is about me fixing you. It isn't about interfacing or anything like that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_B-because!" Perceptor pulled away, walking away a few steps. "Because neither of us would betray our factions like that." Megatron frowned and stood, pulling away._

"_No… No we wouldn't…"_

… **End of Memory File…**

That was three months ago and the Decepticons had been very silent. Strangely silent. No raids, no threats, not even the inklings of a new weapon of the week. Jazz, Bumblebee and Mirage had all come back with the same results: The Decepticons were walking on eggshells and Megatron was holed up in his quarters.

Perceptor was now beginning to worry. He paced his room, fingering his audial where his comm. Link was before he sighed and activated the private line.

"Megatron?"

Silence. Perceptor sighed and sat on his berth.

"Please, Megatron, answer…"

Silence for a few more moments before:

"Perceptor?"

"Megatron, thank Primus." Perceptor sighed, rubbing his optics.

"This is the first time you've used this comm. Link."

"I… I was worried…" Perceptor whispered.

"About me?"

"… Yes…"

He could hear the slow smirk coming across Megatron's faceplate.

"Meet me in ten minutes." The location was understood immediately.

So ten minutes later, after running and severely depleting his energon stores, Perceptor was waiting for Megatron at their predetermined location.

Engines in the distance and the sound of pedes slamming against the ground. Perceptor turned and sighed in relief at the sight of the mech in one peice. He reached out, instinctively looking the mech over before pressing the palm of his hands against the broad chest.

Megatron stared down at him and Perceptor blushed as he felt across the body, gently, searching for injuries.

"You worried… About me?" Perceptor looked up as a large black hand covered his own smaller one.

"I worry about all of my friends." Perceptor murmured, not realizing what he had said until it was gone from his mouth.

"Friends…" Megatron lifted the china-doll face. "I'm a friend?"

"Keep your friends close," Perceptor whispered as Megatron searched his face.

"And your enemies closer." Megatron finished, curling his hand around the soft, gentle face.

They stared at one another, taking in their gazes.

Perceptor, small, fragile, brightly colored with wide, round blue optics, his soft white lips trembling as he stared, hand still on Megatron's chest.

Megatron, large, brutish, covered in faint weld lines, his death gray and ebony body enormous enough to engulf Perceptor easily and kill him.

His thin, sharp lips brushed against Perceptor's his fuller lower lip caught the smaller mech's.

"Closer…" Megatron growled, pulling the small mech until they were pressed one another, seemingly to attempt to weld themselves together.

A large hand cupped Perceptor's pert aft and jerked him closer, the small mech moaning and pulling away, their lips making a loud, wet pop as they separated, vents cycling in the hot air between them.

"Y… You…" Perceptor sighed as Megatron swept back down to kiss him once more, pulling their helms together. Perceptor swore his helm was going to be dented as the brutal kiss continued, his body falling limp and pliant beneath the assault. His hand trailed down Megatron's shoulder and arm before falling limply by his helm as he was laid back on the hard, cracked earth.

… **End of Transmission…**

The feed cut out after that and Optimus stared with Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide. Jazz was silent, for once, and Prowl was stiff as his battle computer whirred. Ironhide looked ready to shoot the screen.

"Mirage brought in this footage an hour ago. About fifteen minutes later, Perceptor's comm. signal was jammed. I don't know if he went willingly or not, but the evidence is very incriminating." Prowl stated calmly.

"Perceptor ain't like that, man… He believes in the Autobots. So what if he got a little action with a 'Con? It ain't like the twins ain't known for messin' with the command trine." Jazz put in, looking around the group coolly.

"That was Megatron, in case you have failed to notice." Prowl snipped and Jazz was silent once more. Prime was silent as he stared unreadably at the static covered screen of Teletraan-1.

"Perceptor ain't no traitor." Ironhide stated firmly. "Somethin' happened an' Megatron got him under control… Maybe a mind control chip?"

"As far as we know the Decepticons do not have that kind of technology."

"An' mah mechs are thorough, if somethin' like that was goin' down, we'd know."

"Prime?" Prowl whispered, looking at his commander.

Prime turned away and slumped in his chair, covering his face as his shoulders sagged.

"Leave me." He whispered softly. The group filed out and Optimus waited for a moment before he let out a low sigh. "Megatron… Please don't do what I think you plan… For your sake and Perceptor's…"

… **Nemesis Security File…**

…**Encrypted File…**

…**Level 1 Clearance Required…**

Perceptor had to wonder at the sheer command Megatron held over his soldiers. When they had entered the Nemesis Perceptor had been sure that at the very least there would be suspicion. Instead he was met with a few odd glances, a nod or two before mechs returned to their duties without so much as a sound.

Perceptor jumped as Megatron stopped, watching as the mech entered his code into a keypad, the door whooshing open creakily. Perceptor entered through the small gap, Megatron ducking and turning to the side as he entered as well, looming up behind the smaller mech as Perceptor took in the room surrounding him.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the dark blue glow of the ocean, which could be seen from a window that took up a whole wall. There was a private wash rack, a bed shoved against a wall and in the center of the room there was a chaise lounge and a table. The wall across from the window had a cabinet that Megatron went over to, pulling out two glowing red cubes of high grade. Perceptor shyly sat on the chaise lounge, considering it far less presumptuous than the bed.

Megatron sat beside him, handing one of the large cubes to Perceptor. The young mech whispered a soft "thank you" before drinking the fluid, gasping at the strong taste. It tasted like strong unrefined energon with a slight lace of mercury and oil. Megatron downed half of his own cube in one gulp and Perceptor slowly sipped his own.

"Do you like it?" Megatron whispered, scooting closer. He couldn't ignore the strong pull to the small mech, his arm lightly resting on the back of the lounge, behind Perceptor's head and shoulders.

"It's very good…" Perceptor murmured, shuddering as he caught that heated red gaze, pressing a hand to his cheek as he finished the cube. He felt so warm, as if his entire body was melting slowly from the inside.

"You're flushed…" Megatron noted and Perceptor, felt his face heat even more. "It's cute." Megatron chuckled, pulling the younger mech close. Their lips met and Perceptor had never known that a touch could feel so good while remaining so chaste and simple.

Perceptor mouthed at Megatron's lips as they parted, trembling as his waist was engulfed by a large, warm hand, gasping as the thick plating was removed, falling to the floor with a clatter.

"M-megatron…" He whimpered, hands moving to the broad chest, digging into nigh impenetrable armor firmly as he felt himself being lifted and carried. "Wha…" A sigh cut off the question as Perceptor was laid on the bed, soft blankets engulfing him as Megatron moved between the slender thighs, flicking off armor from their bodies, fingers lingering over the interfacing panel before flicking it open.

A gush of pale blue fluid leaked from the exposed port and Megatron smirked.

"So wet already?" He asked, probing a thick finger into the small opening before adding a second. Perceptor's hips trembled and pressed into the touch as Megatron curled his fingers, hitting sensors as he scissored the two digits.

Perceptor whined and tugged at Megatron's wrists weakly, cyan optics dimmed to indigo as he vented heavily.

"So soft…" Megatron's thick finger scraped the sensors once more and Perceptor arched violently, screaming out in pleasure. Megatron was surprised and delighted by the scream, working his fingers once more as he growled in arousal. His own interfacing panel pulled back and Perceptor glanced down, gasping and stiffening at the sight of the long spike.

"Relax…" Megatron ordered, his velvet voice low and soothing while still being commanding. Perceptor automatically fell limp, his hands tingling as he thought about the mech above him.

He could feel the powerful engine beneath the thick armor, pistons knocking loudly – like a heartbeat – energon and coolants pulsing through his inner tubes. He could practically hear the coolant and lubricants as they sizzled and leaked over joints and wires, keeping the mech from locking up or overheating. Perceptor whimpered and gasped, cooing as Megatron ground himself against the smaller mech's port.

"M-megatron…" Perceptor whispered, his face flushed as he looked away, optics dimmed to nothingness as he twitched and arched lightly. Megatron growled as he felt the warm lubricants seeping onto his spike, using the natural fluids of the smaller mech to prepare them both. He reached down and stroked his spike slowly before carefully guiding himself into Perceptor.

"Ah… Ah!" Perceptor shuddered and grabbed hold of Megatron's shoulders, his legs wrapping around Megatron's hips and thighs, whimpering as he clenched around the mech, pulling his length further in. "Mmhha…" Perceptor whined, clutching at the enormous mech, staring up at him. "M-megatron…"

"Shh… It will pass…" Megatron whispered, tenderly stroking and kissing the smaller mech, soothing him into relaxing slowly.

Once Perceptor was relaxed enough Megatron began moving. Perceptor arched and wailed, his voice rising and falling as he writhed and clutched at Megatron, his thin, soft fingers digging into the thick armor in an attempt to anchor himself to the mech.

"P-perceptor…" Megatron whispered, his thrusts speeding up, becoming more brutal and erratic.

Perceptor wailed and his chestplates shot open, a faint purple glow emanating from within. Megatron stared at the exposed spark as Perceptor pulled at him, feeling his own spark longing for the others. He wanted it. More than anything he had ever wanted before. Megatron sighed and grasped Perceptor's helm, burying his face in the thin neck as he lowered his chest, their sparks joining in a violet supernova.

Perceptor froze, mouth open and silent before he screamed, clinging to the mech above him as he overloaded, his spark mingling and twining with the other mech's before his optics shorted, offlining as Perceptor fell limp. Megatron groaned as he overloaded a few moments after, filling the small mech, engulfing him completely from the inside out. He shuddered and rolled off of the mech, pulling the small body close. He held onto the small body, burying his face in the thin neck as he offlined in recharge.

… **Files Stored…**

… **Encryption Applied…**

Optimus sighed as he covered his face, sitting on his berth. He should have told them… Should have told at least Perceptor, if not Megatron.

The contented hum in his spark belied his own anguish as he thought about Perceptor, about his only youngling. He would wake in the morning, content and overjoyed to feel himself completed, unaware of the sacrilegious bond that now festered within his spark.

Optimus sighed as he thought of the two. He wouldn't tell them. It would break both of them and he didn't wish for that sort of agony on either. If they were happy with one another, that was all that mattered. He would keep his silence, keep their dark secret safe.

"Megatron… If only you knew Perceptor when he was younger… Could I have prevented you from bonding with your own sparkling?" Optimus whispered, covering his face. He couldn't help the same damning thought repeating on loop in his processors as he sat in silence in the privacy of his quarters:

_**This is all my fault.**_


End file.
